Strong
by Bubble57rox
Summary: A girl lives by herself. She is troubled by many things. One day thing are turn around.


**_Before you read just so yoknows this is fanciest fan fiction so go easy on me and would be grateful if you leave comments or review. Thanks_**

**_Chapter 1_**

We were all walking around our small little town during nightfall. We'd walk in alleys, parks and pretty much anywhere. Right now we were hanging in our favorite alley. "Throw me a smoke would you Matt?" Kyle asked who was standing on my right. Matt who was on my left, tossed Kyle a cigarette. "Well we walked all around town. What shall we do now?" I asked as Kyle lit up his cigarette. "Let's get drunk!" suggested Kyle. The smell of cigarette swirled around me. I took a deep breathe. "Hmmm now I want a smoke." I dug in my pockets and took out a pack of cigarettes. Taking out only one and putting the rest back in my pocket and grabbed my lighter and lit my cig. "Since when did you start smoking?" asked Matt. "A few days ago." "How did you get your cigarettes. You're underage?" "Come on I am not stupid I got someone of age to get them for me." Kyle looked at me. "Why didn't you get one of us to get them for you? We would have got them." He said. "Well my decision was sudden and none of you were around so I asked a random stranger to get me some." "Come on so what if Kiara started smoking she already drinks so how is smoking any different." Matt said "Beside I'm underage and still able to get cigs and booze." "Yeah only cause you got a fake I.D!" exclaimed Kyle. My gang consist of Matt, Kyle, Paul and myself and we used to have Miah (Jeremiah) but he let's say moved. Matt 18, 6 feet,slim and very handsome to the public. In my eyes he's just a well developed man. People like to call Matt and Kyle the 'The Men in Black' because they both like to wear black top to bottom but the difference between the two is the hair and 's hair is long and black and eyes are dark brown, while Kyle's hair is opposite, short and dirty blonde, his eyes are bluish-grey. Kyle on the other hand is 19, 6 feet 2 and fairly muscular. Paul who's catching up with his visiting sister is 17, 5 feet 9, brown mohawk hair and greenish blue eyes  
I have bright red wraists length hair and green eyes. I live by myself in my own house. I am 5'4, 16 and still going to school. I'm a straight 'A' student. I lived on my own for as long as I can remember. Many people offered to take me into their home, even the gang but no matter what, I said no. If I managed when I was a child I can make it as a teenager. How do I make my money? You may ask. Easy anyway I can. Most of the time I play blackjack. I'm very good at it. Another way is I have a side job at the Lorenzo Company. I may only work their every second weekend but my boss pays me a huge amount of money for odds job. My boss who is about the same age as me is named Nico. He may be young but he's extremely smart and rich,from the company he inherited from his stepfather years ago. "Shall we invite Paul or just leave him." Matt asks as I step on my cig. "Leave him he needs time with his sister." I reply as I make my way out of the alley, the gang a step behind me. " Just what I needed to get drunk, the first week of school was stressful." I say as the boys take their sides. Luckily the liquor store was literally around the corner. When we got there Matt and I stood outside as Kyle went inside. "Let me see your wrist." Matt asked, to break the silence. Oh no! "Why?" I asked. "Don't play stupid. I know you've been cutting yourself recently. Don't think I don't know. You don't pay enough attention to your sleeves." My breathing accelerates. "Please you have to understand. . ." I plead but can't continue before Matt grabs my left arm and shoves my sleeve up my arm. I flinch and clench my fist tight. Clear as day the scars from all my cutting. "Damn it Kiara! Why are you doing this to yourself. It makes absolutely no sense. I don't get why because you have good friends and you're a straight A student in school. You live by your self and you're rich!You are living the life!" I quickly yank my arm out of his hold and push my sleeves down. "Did you forget what happened over a year ago." I choke. " How it changed me in more ways than one!" "Something I will never ever forget!" "What will you never forget?" Asked Kyle having just came out of the store looking straight at me. I look away teary eyed. "Oh wait are you talking about... you idiot Matt why would you bring it up!" exclaimed Kyle hitting Matt hard in the arm." "I didn't technically bring it up." Matt said trying to defend himself. "It's fine beside he's right technically I brought it up." I speak wiping tears away. "Well let's not stand around all night. Let's head over to Kiara's house and get drunk." Matt says quickly. I took a deep breathe and silently thanked Matt. Matt wedged in between Kyle and I, swinging his arm over our shoulders. Again I flinch. "You know we should arrange a fight sometime against another gang." I just rolled my eyes. "But every gang has more member then us." "So what we can do it. ""No i can't fight!"I say swinging out from Matt's arm. "Come on we can't do this without you and besides we can teach you." Kyle says. Attempting to make puppy dog eyes but failing. "Fine I will help." I groaned. I stormed off in the direction of my house. "Hey what the hell?!" yelled Matt. I just kept walking. Then I turned and yelled "Well are you coming or not because if your not I'm locking my door behind me!" Kyle and Matt look at each other. "You know that's not going to stop us! We can easily pick the lock." They both yell. I just keep walking listening for there running foot steps.I don't hear them until I'm almost at my house."What took you two so long to decide whether to come or not?" "Well I had to talk to Matt for a minute." "About what?" I asked hoping it wasn't about my cutting. "Oh just guy stuff. " "Hmmph whatever don't tell me." I snap and start up my driveway. I take my keys out of my back pocket and unlock the door but it's already unlocked. "Shit!" I harshly whisper.


End file.
